The chase is better than the catch
by DeniseCecilia
Summary: La mia prima raccolta di flashfic sui protagonisti di una delle serie che amo di più. Mi sono ispirata al titolo di una selezione di brani dei Motörhead, a sua volta noto proverbio; che sarà il filo conduttore di ogni capitolo. E se anche voi preferite il brivido della caccia alla soddisfazione della conquista della preda... cliccate! Commenti, anche critici, come sempre graditi.
1. Deeks

So che lo sai, sai che ti sto seguendo. Oh, sì.

E non mi capacito tu possa fingere non sia così... cosa cambia in te, cosa scatta quando esci dall'ufficio in cui lavoriamo?

Immaginavo ti saresti voltata, mi avresti puntato aggressiva ed intimato di non mettermi a fare giochetti con te. Eppure, lo posso quasi vedere, annusare standoti dietro a distanza di una decina di passi: non sei la stessa Kensi che ho salutato mezz'ora fa.

Ancheggi. Impercettibilmente.

Hai fatto un errore da principianti: hai dichiarato ad alta voce, rivolta a Callen, che intendevi cambiarti e tornare a casa a piedi, correndo. Risulterà chiaro a qualunque uomo di cuore che non mi hai dato scelta. E così ho rinunciato alla mia abituale sceneggiata per farti perdere tempo e guadagnarne giusto un po' a mio beneficio, per goderti mentre contrattacchi alle mie battute tanto sciocche, tanto efficaci, sbuffi decisa, mi fulmini con lo sguardo, quasi sibili che mi staccheresti le palle a morsi... Gesù, quasi mi verrebbe da sibilarti a mia volta all'orecchio: ci sto. Ci sto, cazzo, sì.

Ho rinunciato. Sono stato zitto e buono, e ho cominciato a correre.

Ti sto dietro. Allunghi il passo. Poi rallenti. E io, diligente, mi adeguo.

Sai che lo so, so che mi hai osservato. Eh, sì.

Non è certo il surf che ti ha attratto a seguirmi sulla spiaggia, più volte, al termine di giornate in cui avremmo tutti voluto soltanto aggrapparci al calore di chiunque non appartenga alla nostra squadra – bruciare via le brutture, senza riguardo. Evidentemente è me che cercavi, volevi vicino. A distanza di sicurezza, certo: fingendo non sia così.

Eppure, ora no. Mi permetti di più. Potrei anche chiudere gli occhi e farmi guidare dal tuo odore, dalla tua carica nervosa. Potrei... e lo faccio. Faccio anche in modo che tu mi ascolti, inspiro in profondità e rilascio la cassa toracica con un sospiro lento e sonoro. Nella taschina sul retro dei pants aderenti che indossi c'è una piccola chiave, quella di casa tua: una sagoma appena accennata che preme sul tessuto. Sullo schermo scuro delle palpebre abbassate mi appare come una stella fissa. Oho. Oh, no.

Ti prego. Lasciami fuori. Non andare a casa; entra in un bar e costringimi a sfilarmi dalla tua scia: impediscimi di vederti usare quella chiave. Lasciami correre ancora, e ancora, un giorno dopo l'altro: la caccia è più eccitante della conquista!


	2. Callen

Assurdamente, una volta venuto a contatto con il nucleo duro della propria storia – personale, e di famiglia – gli era venuto a mancare il desiderio di conoscerne i dettagli, di arricchire quel vuoto che aveva avuto alle spalle per anni con volti, nomi, racconti.  
Ne era rimasto sinceramente sorpreso: si aspettava che già dalla missione di recupero nel cuore latino dell'Europa dell'Est gli si sarebbe rinfocolata la fame di sapere chi era, da dove veniva; che l'aveva divorato e fatto sentire segretamente in difetto a confronto con il passato doloroso ma vivo di Kensi, con quello di Deeks, abbastanza critico da portare il collega a nasconderlo, e soprattutto con quello di Sam, motivo di orgoglio per quel suo partner così solido fisicamente quanto mentalmente. Ma dopo aver ascoltato il resoconto di Hetty su quanto Alexandra Comescu aveva raccontato della faida risalente alla guerra fredda, anche la sua curiosità, la sua voglia di appropriarsi di legami ed antenati che neppure ricordava s'era freddata.

La verità è che l'agente operativo Callen, noto come G, era più europeo di quanto egli stesso potesse concepire: un tipo di persona che, pur inconsapevolmente, si divertiva sì un sacco a dar la caccia ai criminali con la pistola alla mano ma che, se l'avessero costretto più che offrirgliene l'opportunità, avrebbe sotto sotto accolto con gioia un lavoro più flemmatico di indagine classica, riflessiva. In effetti fra i membri della squadra di Los Angeles, del cui clima secco e torrido risentiva senza darlo a vedere, era il più abile a cogliere la natura sottile delle azioni e delle motivazioni dei sospettati; tanto che quello strano uomo che è Owen Granger poco prima che tutti quanti alzassero i tacchi alla volta del Mar Nero gli disse che gli ricordava un certo Stephan Derrick. Probabilmente uno dell'Interpol, aveva immaginato Callen.

"Ti va di raccontarmi che pensi di fare, ora?", Nate lo riscosse da quel suo stupore silenzioso.  
Non era una conversazione formale, di quelle per cui i suoi più cari amici – fra i quali l'uomo che aveva di fronte – si preparavano a combattere la simpatia per negare, negare sempre, ogni supposizione avanzata dallo psicologo.  
Sedevano l'uno alla propria scrivania, l'altro al posto di Sam.  
Dopo alcuni altri secondi meditabondi, Callen replicò: "E tu, cosa pensi dovrei fare?". Non stava cercando di sottrarsi alla domanda. Lo voleva sapere, davvero.  
"Forse... e ti garantisco che lo ripeterei anche se lo chiedessi al professionista... se non senti il bisogno di approfondire la tua storia, almeno per il momento, dovresti semplicemente assecondarti. Per alcuni dare la caccia a se stessi è più soddisfacente che ritrovare se stessi, e quel che anni di... chiacchere mi hanno insegnato è che talvolta questo non è un male".  
"Sospendere la caccia. Ricevuto, Nate", fece lui, con un sorrisetto furbo.


	3. Kensi

Deve ancora nascere l'uomo che mi farà innamorare. Forse... aspetto che sia lui a decidersi e a venirmi a prendere. Magari senza chiedere permesso.  
Non deve chiedermelo perché deve sapere già irrimediabilmente che è me che vuole, senza se e senza ma. Non mi accontenterò altrimenti, un di meno non vale lo sforzo.  
Lascio sia lui a decidersi. Forse voglio che sia lui, perché non debba abbandonarlo subito dopo averlo catturato; come sempre, al secondo appuntamento, quando al piacere della caccia subentra la noia. Perché lui invece non lascerà la presa, se solo gli permetterò di agganciarmi sul serio.

L'uomo che mi farà innamorare – e succederà – deve ancora nascere... o forse no. Forse il suo sorriso ironico che mi raggiunge dal sedile del passeggero sta a dire che in proposito la sa più lunga di me. Che è successo mentre cercavo di chiudere gli occhi per non restar delusa. Ma è successo, lo stesso. Ho quasi l'istinto di inchiodare in mezzo al Boulevard mentre la chiarezza di questo fatto mi colpisce, ma al contrario l'adrenalina che mi ha sparato in circolo mi porta ad accelerare e sorpassare bruscamente, senza un filo di eleganza.  
Lui sembra non darvi peso. Accelerare e bruciare i galletti che danno gas per atteggiarsi è una cosa che so fare maledettamente bene, profondamente mia.  
E se ora volessi rispondere alla sua prevedibile frecciata, faticherei ad articolare le parole. Non è da me, perciò me ne sto zitta, come indifferente. Ho appena realizzato, e l'idea se n'è uscita dal suo recinto prima che potessi strangolarla, non soltanto che lui – questo è stato evidente dopo poche settimane di lavoro a stretto contatto – del galletto non fa che recitare la parte per puro divertimento, ma anche che nasconde a tutti, se stesso compreso, la sua natura di falco.  
Deeks è un fottutissimo falco. Che tiene gli occhi puntati su di me. Ed io sono diventata una lepre che ha tanta voglia di arrestare la sua corsa e lasciarsi portar via.

_Colgo l'occasione dell'aggiornamento per ringraziare tutti i lettori e lettrici, in particolare freezing82 e Mary._  
_Vi invito a dire la vostra: bastano un minuto ed una riga per farmi almeno sapere se quel che avete letto vi è piaciuto o non vi ha convinto. Per chi scrive un riscontro, anche critico, è sempre importante :)_  
_Sto anche pensando, terminata questa piccola raccolta, di riprendere i capitoli I e III (Deeks e Kensi) e creare una long Densi fatta di capitoli brevi come questi. Anyone interested?_


	4. Hetty

**Dedico questo capitolo infrasettimanale al nuovo Papa che verrà, chiunque egli sia.  
Come sempre, i commenti sono ben accetti ed incoraggiati :)**

Le piaceva frequentare alcune di quelle antiche, e al contempo così moderne funzioni religiose.  
Non poteva dirsi propriamente credente, né al contrario era legittimo definirla atea: le interessava, la coinvolgeva e la appagava la bellezza della così chiamata Tradizione non meno di quelle pale d'altare sgargianti e rosseggianti del sangue dei martiri, dei raffinati paramenti del celebrante in quel periodo prossimo alla Pasqua, e della lievemente cantilenante voce in fa di quest'ultimo.  
Avventure appassionanti garantite ogni settimana, senza dover passare dal botteghino. In più, in confronto col suo consuento appuntamento con le nuove uscite al cinema, la Santa Messa cattolica le offriva uno "stuzzichino" più salutare dei pop-corn – che comunque non acquistava mai –, ed il vino sarebbe ben stato una bevanda apprezzabile in sostituzione del thé che si portava appresso in una fiaschetta metallica agganciata alla vita, se solo non avesse avuto il dovuto rispetto per la sacralità delle specie eucaristiche.  
Interessanti conversazioni in merito ai parallelismi tra le missioni evangelizzatrici di ordini quali Gesuiti o Saveriani, così differenti fra loro, e le missioni militari approntate dai numerosi Corpi Speciali sotto l'egida del Governo, ma non meno spesso a proposito del crescente vigore commerciale della produzione vinicola californiana; condotte nella ferma frescura che si poteva godere sotto quelle alte volte di marmo bianco importato dal nord Italia.  
E questi non erano che brani delle meraviglie da lei sperimentate in quelle ultime curiose settimane.  
"... la tradizione non è un rimestare nella cenere, ma un rinfocolare la brace...", concluse la voce in fa, decisa e insieme delicata, che le giungeva da sopra le teste dei fedeli in piedi attorno a lei, che la sovrastavano. "... e questa brace è la nostra sete di infinito. Sbaglia chi crede che la vita eterna a noi promessa sia una solenne, impareggiabile noia, una palude stagnante: essa è invece come una grande caccia, mai uguale a se stessa, come un intenso gioco d'amore fatto di speranze e rincorse. Ma portato avanti con la leggerezza che hanno solo coloro che sanno di non dover temere la propria preda, perché è già conquistata, così come anch'essi sono stati, per primi, vinti dal desiderio di avvicinarla".

Fosse stato solo un uomo, pur affascinante, o fosse un vero dio come asserito senza peli sulla lingua da padre Keith nell'omelia; Yehoshua ben Joseph, noto _sul campo_ col nome di Cristo, risultava essere uno in gamba. Peccato fosse giusto un po'... tardi, altrimenti le sarebbe piaciuto presentarlo a Leroy Jethro: il figlio "creativo" di un falegname ed un uomo perennemente al lavoro sulla sua barca. Magari insieme avrebbe trovato infine una soluzione – un miracolo? – per trasportarla fuori dalla cantina.  
Con questo pensiero in mente ed un sorriso sfumato sulle labbra, Henrietta Lange annuì compiaciuta.


	5. Sam

"Preferisco il momento della cattura di un criminale, assassino, spia militare o terrorista che sia, al divertimento della caccia", ammetto senza esitazioni, rubando l'ultima barretta ai cereali e cioccolato a Kensi. Che rimane interdetta giusto un attimo prima di scoccarmi uno dei suoi sguardi fulminanti, di solito riservati a Deeks.

Sembra che il mio andare controcorrente abbia congelato le facce di tutti i miei colleghi. Mi guardano attenti, chi incredulo come G, chi con aria interrogativa, come il nostro ottimo acquisto dall'LAPD. Solo la sua partner sta approfittando dell'istante di stupore per valutare come cercare di recuperare il bottino calorico, con le sue doti da ninja killer, come direbbe lui. Ma non osa, per ora.

"Come, scusa?". G.

"Sì, sei sicuro di non aver invertito i termini?", incalza Eric. "Lo so che il lavoro sul campo è molto diverso dal nostro", prosegue riferendosi a sé ed alla collega analista al suo fianco, "ma in fondo... capisco la passione che può scatenare l'avere una pista da seguire e tuffarcisi a pesce".

"Hey, ma io l'ho detto, che anche stare alle calcagna di qualcuno è divertente. Però non è la parte migliore del lavoro".

Ricevo un'altra serie di sguardi incerti.

Non sembrano afferrare il punto. Allora mi decido a spiegar loro pazientemente l'ovvio.

Mi volto verso il mio partner, che mi sta esattamente di fronte. Ho un lampo di commozione, ma non mi fermo. "Se io morissi in un'azione, G, capiresti il senso di quel che sto dicendo". Okay, forse ci sono andato giù un po' pesante, considerato lo sguardo quasi scioccato di cui mi degna.

"Forse. Ma grazie a Dio non è capitato, e non sto ancora capendo...".

Annuisco. Ma non rispondo, e sposto il capo leggermente per inquadrare, di lato, i nostri due smanettoni. Lancio loro un accenno di sorriso, per alleggerire il peso delle parole che sto per pronunciare. "E voi, che potreste andare avanti non dico ore, ma giorni senza tregua rincorrendo un record nei MMORPG – " Nell fa per bloccarmi sventolando le mani davanti a sé, guardandosi intorno agitata, e colgo al volo cosa sta pensando... "... aspetta, Nell: rilassati, non siamo nel Centro Operativo, Hetty non ci sta ascoltando...", mi permetto questa frecciatina "... e comunque lo sa. Sa di questo, e persino la quantità esatta di biscotti che voi due macinate", aggiungo, guadagnandomi un calcio nello stinco destro. Piccola ma tosta! "Dicevo...", continuo imperterrito – dopotutto sono un SEAL, sono io a dettare la linea – , "... cosa vi spinge davvero a giocare?".

"E' naturale", mi risponde rapida Nell, vispa come sempre. "Il piacere di sapere che l'obiettivo è a portata di mano, o di tastiera se preferisci, ma di fatto ci sfugge". Eric non manca di notare che la collega ha usato il noi, e arrossendo impercettibilmente non riesce a trattenere un vago sorriso imbarazzato. Non dice nulla, ma dopo un momento fa un cenno deciso a significare che è d'accordo.

"No", affermo con estrema semplicità e calma.

Silenzio.

"No?", replicano sempre più perplessi i miei amici, stavolta in un incredibile coro, scoppiando subito dopo in una risata collettiva alla quale mi unisco per alcuni secondi.

"No", insisto, "il piacere non sta tanto nel raggiungimento di un bersaglio, e su questo ci siamo, ma neppure soltanto nell'inseguimento. Il piacere sta soprattutto...", affermo abbassando il tono della voce e facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutti loro, lentamente, con l'intento di fissare nel ricordo della squadra questa serata, "... nel sapere che le nostre giornate non si concludono con una cattura o un rapporto, ma con un ritorno alla base, o a casa, una sera dopo l'altra. Dalla nostra famiglia".

C'è un altro silenzio, e per un secondo temo di aver fatto la figura del maestrino, di non aver reso l'idea. Poi Deeks schiocca la lingua, ed in modo insolitamente serio annuisce.

"Cioè, abbiamo un lavoro fantastico, ma il fascino del nostro lavoro sta fuori dal lavoro", sostiene un po' cripticamente. "Il fascino del nostro lavoro è qui a questo tavolo…siamo _noi_, che lo facciamo _insieme_, giusto?!". Ora suona allegro come un bambino il giorno di Natale.

Sapevo che Hetty non poteva sbagliarsi su questo ragazzo.

"Allora, ancora convinti che la febbre della caccia sia il meglio che possiamo avere da un caso?", chiedo appoggiando sul tavolo la barretta e spingendola, attraverso la selva di bicchieri di birra quasi vuoti, verso una Kensi intenerita.

Posso dire adesso di aver segnato un punto per tutti noi, non solo per me.


	6. Nell - Eric

L'ho capito, che ha ragione Sam: non conta né la caccia, né la conquista di una preda, ma il godere di entrambe insieme a qualcuno. Era tanto chiara, questa cosa, che non l'ho mai considerata. Però. Però ora c'è un dubbio che mi punzecchia da ieri sera, mi ha punzecchiato per tutta la notte, e io non amo essere punzecchiata – preferisco punzecchiare...  
… immagino che si chiami paura. Lo posso ammettere, tanto non lo sto raccontando a nessuno se non a me stessa. Il luogo dove più mi sento a casa, il Centro Operativo, è il mio terreno di gioco: la materia sottile delle connessioni satellitari, delle reti radio e delle bande magnetiche, le operazioni di decrittaggio o di pulizia video, persino il crackare illegalmente codici governativi che dovrebbero essere inaccessabili e super-blindati non sono che un pretesto, in fondo.  
Un pretesto per passare del tempo con lui.  
Ma soprattutto il nostro lavoro è un pretesto per non arrivare mai a concludere: c'è sempre una nuova traccia da seguire, una targa da rintracciare, una telefonata da intercettare... e questo mi permette di non chiedermi se e quando Eric potrebbe accorgersi che finisce l'orario di lavoro, e decidere che inizia un tempo personale, privato; in cui fermarsi è lecito, e incontrarsi possibile.  
In altre parole, se io mi fermassi a far caso a quant'è bello stargli vicino senza far nulla di particolare, sentendomi arrivata; potrei scoprire di non averlo affatto, mai, raggiunto e conquistato.

.

...

.

L'ho capito, che ha ragione Sam: non conta né la caccia, né la conquista di una preda, ma il godere di entrambe insieme a qualcuno. Il problema nasce quando non sei affatto sicuro che questo "qualcuno" goda della tua compagnia, anziché limitarsi a sopportarla.  
Sono piuttosto convinto che lei sia abituata ad aver di meglio: e non per via di quel suo mostruoso quoziente intellettivo... beh, no, anche se quando l'ho scoperto dire che ne sono stato intimorito è dire poco!... no, è per via del suo essere così splendidamente determinata. Cosa che io non sono, serve specificarlo?  
E una persona tanto determinata può forse non sapere cosa vuole, può non sapere se mi vuole esclusivamente come collega oppure...? Ma no, no. Nell _deve_ sapere quel che vuole, e d'altronde deve anche avere, con gli uomini, la stessa sfacciataggine che ha nei confronti di Hetty – per esempio.  
Ergo: preferisco ignorare, per adesso, quel che potrei scoprire se mi distraessi dal nostro lavoro e cercassi un contatto diverso con lei. Potrei scoprire di non avere alcuna opportunità di raggiungerla e conquistarla. Allora va bene così, per adesso. Le regalo biscotti e sorrisi, e lavoro; approfittando della sua presenza. Che non voglio rischiare di giocarmi.

.

.

_Non sono una lettrice abituale di Neric, ed è la prima volta che cerco di tradurre il loro rapporto in un pensiero definito. Ma la loro coppia mi piace, e questa è solo una delle versioni in cui la si può rappresentare... fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate: come sempre i vostri commenti sono graditi e utili.  
Il prossimo sabato pubblicherò l'ultimo capitolo (anche se non escludo che più avanti, se me ne venisse voglia, potrei aggiungerne ancora). No comment sul protagonista... eheh... però, per un motivo che capirete al momento giusto, tengo particolarmente a che lo leggiate._


	7. Guess who?

_Il conteggio delle parole di questa flash è di 444. Non ci speravo in una cifra così, mi piace molto – e a questo punto qualcuno potrà già intuire la mia fissazione per questi particolari._  
_Per concludere ho pensato di parlare ancora della coppia che preferisco, ovvero Densi, dal punto di vista di un osservatore esterno. D'altra parte, sappiamo che tutti hanno intuito perfettamente i loro sentimenti reciproci meglio dei diretti interessati..._  
_… io mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere, e spero che altrettanto vi divertirete voi leggendo: vi aspetto in fondo, per un piccolo ma importante avviso._

* * *

Lui la annusa continuamente. E non se ne rende neanche conto, credo: non è che allarghi le narici e punti la testa, né tantomeno lo fa rumorosamente. Però questa è la mia materia, e so che gli capita spesso, durante le nostre uscite a tre. Lo capisco, d'altronde: Lei ha un ottimo odore. In parte lo riconosco, è odore di sole e di sale. Ma c'è anche dell'altro che non mi riesce di individuare.  
Lei è diversa. Preferisce il contatto. E sono sicuro che si trattiene, quando è con Lui. Non è normale stare ad una tale distanza da una persona che ci piace, e Lui le piace, perché lo osserva decine di volte, spesso senza farsi notare. Beh, almeno Lei crede di non farsi notare... non capisco dunque, davvero, perché Lei non faccia semplicemente quello che vorrebbe.  
Baciarlo, come dicono loro.  
Loro sono complicati. Mi capita di sentirli parlare di _piacere _e di _amore_, specie quando passo del tempo al parco – sembra che quel posto li stimoli a farlo. Mi piacerebbe uscire a cena con te. Ti amo. Non mi ama più. E' una persona piacevole, ma non sono innamorata di lui. Ma per loro, piacere ed amore non sono esattamente le stesse cose che intendiamo noi: perciò ho rinunciato da tempo ad approfondire.  
Nonostante ciò, Buddy insiste a guardarmi in modo cinico, quando gli riporto i nostri pomeriggi. Non solo, come me, è costretto ad ammettere che noi e loro abbiamo modi di vivere troppo differenti per poter spiegare quel che sta accadendo a Marty e Kensi. Ma una volta s'è persino azzardato a dirmi che gli sembro troppo coinvolto... come se potessi non esserlo!  
Lui è tutto per me. Senza di Lui non saprei da che parte voltarmi nella vita, davvero. E a parte questo – ma voi non riferitelo a Buddy, o per me sono guai, perché è un tipo un po' ignorante, quel che si dice un tipo da strada – per Lui provo qualcosa di così profondo che se me lo chiedesse seriamente (impossibile confondersi: fuori dal lavoro la serietà non sa cosa sia!) mi getterei anche nel fuoco.  
E Lei, Lei è quel che di più importante esiste al mondo per Lui. A me non occorre altro, gliel'ho sentito sussurrare proprio oggi quando Lei già si era già chiusa nella sua auto pronta ad allontanarsi.  
_Sei la donna della mia vita, Kensi. Magari la prossima volta te lo ripeto ad alta voce_, ha detto. Se le cose stanno così, anche per lei potrei saltare nel fuoco. Basta chiedere.  
Sono un cane fedele, io. Dovrei chiamarmi Trusty, non Monty. Suona bene: my name is Deeks, Trusty Deeks.

* * *

_Allora, che ve ne pare? Fatemi sapere, please!_

_Il capitolo è dedicato a Snoopy, un cane in cerca di una casa e di una famiglia._  
_Lancio a tutti i lettori, anche "silenti", **l'appello dell'associazione** [ /2013/02/23/video-chi-ricorda-il-cane-disabile-snoopy-ora-ha-un-carrellino-ma-non-ancora-una-casa/ ] che l'ha in carico a trovare chi intenda adottare Snoopy, ma con una importante precisazione: lui è di fatto un cane disabile, e come tale ha necessità particolari._  
_Prendersi cura di un cane non è un gioco, prendersi cura di Snoopy è anche più impegnativo._  
_Perciò per il suo bene è importante diffondere la richiesta a quante più persone possibile, insistendo che solo chi ha già un'esperienza con un peloso ed ha seriamente intenzione di offrirgli tutto il tempo e l'attenzione che merita si faccia avanti._  
_L'entusiasmo è una bella cosa, ma non vogliamo che dopo tutto quello che ha passato il nostro amico si trovi di nuovo in difficoltà...!_  
_Conto su di voi: scatenate il potere di contatti, pagine personali, social network e via dicendo._  
_Snoopy, e Monty, ve ne saranno grati :) … e buona Pasqua a tutti!_


End file.
